Ventos de uma estação
by ilana.marques
Summary: Senti algo me puxando. Olhei para o lado e vi o jovem comandante. - Corra, garota! Ele olhou em meus olhos e senti algo quente em mim. Esperança? Não sei, mas obedeci àquela voz e corri o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiram.


Frio.

Foi uma das primeiras palavras que eu aprendi.

Frio.

A sensação do vento gélido atravessando minhas roupas não me abandonava, mesmo quando eu estava segura dentro de uma cabana.

Frio.

Era tudo ao meu redor. Era tudo dentro de mim. Frio era a minha definição de mundo e de mim mesma.

Eu sou uma selvagem. Nasci numa aldeia que diversas vezes foi assolada por nevascas ininterruptas. Vi meus pais morrerem. Vi meus cinco irmãos mais novos dependerem de mim para sobreviver. Mas nada me preparara para o que eu viria hoje.

Eu nunca sentira medo antes. Mesmo quando vi meu pai sendo morto em uma briga, mesmo quando eu escorreguei de uma pedra e quebrei a perna. Nem quando eu senti o sangue de outra pessoa escorrer quente em minhas mãos.

Eu tinha sete anos. Fui buscar madeira para a minha mãe, quando percebi que um garoto me seguia. Eu deixei que ele me acompanhasse até a floresta. Quando adentramos debaixo da copa das árvores ele me empurrou. Ao cair sobre a neve ele subiu em mim. Eu já vira aquele garoto antes, era três ou quatro anos mais velho que eu. E era o mais covarde do clã.

\- Não tente resistir, garota! – ele disse, segurando minhas mãos. – E se você gritar, eu te enforco até você morrer!

\- E quem disse que eu iria resistir? – eu o empurrei, fazendo-o cair de costas. Sentei sobre o seu quadril e me movimentei como vira minha mãe fazer diversas vezes.

O garoto arregalou os olhos, assustado.

\- O que você tá fazendo?

Ele perguntou e logo depois soltou um gemido. Ele procurou os nós da minha calça, mas eu afastei suas mãos.

\- Feche os olhos – ordenei. – A melhor parte está chegando.

Ele me obedeceu, jogando a cabeça para trás cheio de desejo.

Idiota.

Puxei a lâmina gelada presa em minha cintura e a fiz deslizar delicadamente sobre sua garganta. O líquido vermelho borbulhou e soltou fumaça entrando em contato com o frio. Ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas a vida já o havia deixado. Ele era apenas uma carcaça sobre a imensidão branca.

Matei muitos depois desse. Matei tantos que não consigo contar nos dedos. Alguns por necessidade, outros porque precisava limpar a cabeça. E ter o poder de decidir quem morria e quem vivia me dava essa paz. Paz. Essa palavra era bem escassa onde eu vivia. Talvez por isso eu tivesse tanta afinidade com a morte. A morte sempre rodeou o nosso vilarejo. Mas ela nunca esteve tão próxima quanto no dia de hoje.

Eu estava voltando de uma caçada quando ouvi um burburinho se espalhar. "Corvos", eles diziam, "os corvos estão aqui". Senti meu punho se fechar. Eu os odiava. Eu mataria cada um deles se tivesse oportunidade. Eles são os responsáveis de toda a miséria que o meu povo sofre, porque construíram uma barreira para nos manter prisioneiros da fúria do inverno.

Deixei a caça na tenda com minhas irmãs e me dirigi à cabana onde os líderes dos clãs se reuniam com os covardes da muralha.

\- Snow. – foi a primeira palavra que ouvi da sua boca. Entrei por uma fresta e me escondi atrás da pilastra de madeira. Eu não fora convidada para estar ali. – Eu sou o Comandante da Patrulha da Noite.

Olhei para o jovem comandante. Ele tinha cabelos pretos e cacheados na altura dos ombros. Não era forte, nem alto. Ele olhava para nós com pena, e eu não gostava nada daquele olhar.

\- Nós não somos amigos – ele disse. -, nunca fomos, e não será hoje que iremos nos tornar. Isso não se trata de amizade. Trata-se de sobrevivência.

\- E desde quando os corvos se importam com nossa sobrevivência? – algum selvagem perguntou.

\- Em tempos normais não nos importaríamos. Mas estes não são tempos normais.

Senti um arrepio subir pela espinha. Os caminhantes brancos. Há algum tempo, histórias sobre mortos vivos têm se espalhado pelo nosso povo. Alguns diziam que eles estavam perto. Seria possível?

Minha atenção foi tirada dos meus pesadelos quando o corvo disse que conhecia Mance Rayder. E que o tinha matado com uma flecha no coração. Os líderes se agitaram e Tormund entrou em sua ajuda, dizendo que a única saída para o povo livre seria confiar nos corvos.

Eu não confiaria. Preferiria morrer nas mãos de um Outro do que me ajuntar com aquela gente. Saí da cabana e recebi uma lufada de vento no rosto. Estava ficando frio. Uma fila de navios se estendia no horizonte. Aqueles homens não esperariam um minuto sequer para apunhalar os selvagens pelas costas quando eles embarcassem em seus navios.

O Rei Corvo saiu da cabana acompanhado por apenas três líderes. Eles começaram a levar crianças e idosos até as canoas. Todos esses traidores vão morrer. E merecem morrer do jeito mais doloroso possível.

Fiquei observando à distância quando algo frio me atingiu. Me dei conta de que era apenas vento. O vento que não apenas me acertava, mas me atravessava os ossos. Algo estava errado. Os cachorros começaram a latir. Um silêncio completo tomou conta da multidão. E pela primeira vez, eu senti medo.

\- Fechem os portões! – um líder gritou e o caos total foi liberado. Pessoas corriam para todo lado e eu permanecia paralisada pelo medo. Os que ficaram presos do lado de fora do portão gritavam desesperados por suas vidas. E como na primeira vez, tudo ficou silencioso. O vento aumentou, quase não se podia ver nada com a neblina espessa que cobria o local. Meus olhos cravados na montanha. Foi quando eu vi. Um homem feito gelo em cima de um cavalo. E atrás dele o exército de mortos.

"Meus irmãos", pensei e corri, sentindo as pernas bambas e o coração aos pulos. Freei bruscamente e lembrei de algo que ouvira na cabana. "Vidro de dragão". Só vidro de dragão pode mata-los. Virei-me e recomecei a corrida. Minha garganta ardia, meus pulmões imploravam por mais ar, mas eu não parava.

Uma criatura veio correndo em minha direção. Puxei o machado da cintura e cortei-o ao meio. Um monte de ossos foi ao chão. Logo vieram mais criaturas. Minha mente foi tomada por um medo sólido que me congelava as veias. "Preciso sobreviver", e com esse pensamento eu golpeei tudo o que estava próximo. Até que uma pilha de ossos ficou sob os meus pés.

Mesmo exausta, eu segui para a cabana. Ao avistar a entrada, vi o Rei Corvo sendo atirado para fora. Congelei. De dentro, saiu um caminhante branco. Seus olhos azuis faiscavam morte, deles emanava o frio mais terrível de todos.

Quando o Outro investiu contra o corvo com uma estaca de gelo, este o parou com uma espada. E com um só golpe o estilhaçou. O corvo caiu de joelhos. "Tenho que pegar o vidro", segui adiante e parei novamente. Sobre a montanha, uma multidão de mortos surgiu. E mergulhou para o chão. Não temos chance. Estamos tão mortos quanto eles.

Senti algo me puxando. Olhei para o lado e vi o jovem comandante.

\- Corra, garota! – ele olhou em meus olhos e senti algo quente em mim. Esperança? Não sei, mas obedeci àquela voz e corri o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiram. Saltei os corpos inertes e me joguei na última canoa que restara.

De repente, a quietude. Ausência de sons. Olhei para o píer e vi o motivo. O líder deles, triunfante sobre aquela chacina. Os olhos azuis sorrindo. Ele levantou as mãos e os mortos se ergueram. No rosto de cada um deles, eu via os meus irmãos.


End file.
